Shooting support bags may be used to support firearms and stabilize the optical devices on the firearms for accurate shooting. However, the firearm may slip off the bag or may result in an unsteady shooting platform due to slippery bearing surfaces on the bag or slippery bag surfaces upon which the firearm rests. The firearm may also fall off of the bag due to the small surface area of the bag that the firearm rests upon. In addition, the shooting support bags may be filled with material such as plastic beads for flexibility, so that the bag can conform to the shape of the firearm. However, the material may not be of suitable construction to hold the shape of the bag very well. Also, long-time shooters know that ordinary plastic pellets lose shape and can compress over time, requiring the addition of more fill.
Shooting support bags may benefit from improvements.